The invention relates to method of removing fine contaminants from used paper fibre material wherein, after suspension in water--by--the so-called solution treatment and optional pre-cleaning treatment, the used paper fibre material is cleaned by at least one washing treatment and a directly or indirectly following flotation treatment to remove fine contaminants contained therein, whereby both a washing filtrate and also a flotation foam arise as fractions, both of said fractions being enriched with the contaminants, i.e. containing an elevated proportion of said contaminants. The invention also relates to apparatus for carrying out such methods.